The Rebirth of the League
by LoLSuperNerd
Summary: The sequel to THe Betrayal Within the League is now started! Join Akali, Katarina, Lux, Jarvan, and many other champions as they travel though a web of lies and deceit in a power struggle between three world powers.


**Chapter 1: The State of the World**

_Pacem_

It had been four years since Karma's death. Four years since the Institute of War and the League of Legends fell, the death of an empire. However, from its ashes arose war. With no League to regulate wars, Demacian and Noxian diplomacy no longer existed, and the Freljord was locked in a triumvirate power struggle between Ashe, Sejuani, and Lissandra, which showed no signs of slowing. Bandle City had begun to fight with Piltover. The very world of Runeterra was plagued by death, the bodies of soldiers lining the streets, filling the graves. Families were torn apart on a daily basis. Women were raped, children drafted into slavery. With no viable action of ending these wars across the land, the Grey Order sought out a way to remove the Demacian and Noxian forces from their lands. Under the banner of the Grey Order, the city-state of Pacem was born. Pacem faced an immediate threat from the west from two large Noxian brigades led by Darius and Draven. From the east, Pacem was invaded by two Demacian brigades led by Garen and Jarvan IV. Pacem formed two large brigades of their own, one led by Akali under the banner of the Shadow Order, and another by Volibear.

Akali pulled the kama out of the enemy soldiers chest and looked back to her small assasin squad, all trained by herself personally. After getting visual confirmation of the three girls, she pointed to the various Noxian sentinels within eyesight and each dashed to their next target. Akali did the same, but as she reached her target she realized it was none other than Darius himself.

Darius turned and saw the kama whirling through the air at his head. He knocked it away with his wicked curved axe, and ask Akali reached him, he grabbed her leg, and using Akali's momentum threw her over him, slamming her on the ground. The wind was knocked out of Akali, but she quickly recovered, rolling to her left to avoid the well known Noxian guillotine, an execution Darius was known and feared for. As his axe slammed into the ground he roared, drawing the attention of another member of Akali's squad. The ninja dashed to Akali's aide.

Her efforts, while bold were futile as Darius merely used the hooked blade to drag her body to him, "For Noxus you will die." was all he said before he leaped in the air and brought his axe down on the ninja's head, instantly cleaving her body in half and killing her.

Enraged, Akali dashed to Darius, this time connecting with him and knocking him off balance. As he regained his balance he watched her kama slip between his defense and fly directly into his side plate.

Smiling he pointed the axe at Akali, "Tickled. Prepare to die."

Akali smiled back, "Dont worry, this'll hurt more."

She dashed to Darius again, he easily knocked her leg down, exposing Akali's face for a killing blow, but as Darius went to hit her, she contorted her body, dodge the wild spin from Darius, and ripped her kama out.

Darius cried out and dropped to a knee...Akali, thinking the fight was won grabbed her handcuffs, cuffing Darius and pushing him flat to the ground, the other two ninjas in her squad joining one of her ninja fell forward, a vicious dagger buried deep within her back. Akali sensed it and dove to her right as four more daggers landed with a dull thud on the ground.

"So Katarina," Akali stated simply, scanning the tree line for her, "do you plan on fighting me, or just throwing knives at us all day."

A voice whispered behind her, "You're already dead," Akali could feel the cold steel pressed against the side of her throat.

Katarina started to move forward, but looked down when she felt her stomach getting wet. Akali's kama had speared her side, and Akali smiled, "You think you could fool the master of shadows with such a cheap trick. You may have been able to kill the fist of shadow before me, but no longer am I Kinkou. I have become a real ninja."

Katarina grimaced and jumped back, throwing two more daggers at Akali. Akali laughed and knocked them away with her blood-soaked kamas.

"You've gotten noticeably more...passionate." Katarina finished as she landed, an interesting smile forming on her face.

Akali remained silent, staring at Katarina. A scream caused her to whip her head around, just in time to see the bug-like creature known as Kha'zix pounce and rip her last squad member to shreds.

Akali stood there, her blades at the ready, looking from one opponent to the other. All three were silent, none making a move.

Suddenly Kha'zix leaped to Akali. She leaped and kicked the beast in the face, flipping off as the creature crashed back to earth. She landed in the path of a pair of daggers, thrown by Katarina. She brought her kama up, blocking one of the dagger, the other one whizzing by her face, cutting the face mask off her. The cloth fell, revealing her face. Katarina stopped and ecamined the girls lips, small, pink. They looked innocent, despite being attached to the face of another cold blooded killer such as herself.

Akali blocked Kha'zix who brought the claw down, intending to cleave her head off. Akali threw her other kama at Katarina, who quickly knocked it away and charged at Akali, who rolled to the right, throwing her other kama at Kha'zix. The creture screamed as the blade sunk into his leg. Akali smiled and quickly dashed to him, ripping the blade out, tearing the creatures leg apart in the process. Kha'zix screamed and fell to the ground.

Regaining the upper hand she dodged two more of Katarina's knives, but stopped when Katarina reached into her back pouch. She pulled out a little bear and tossed it to Akali.

"Is this-"

"Annie's. Yes it is. Now, here's what's gonna happen, since it's obvious our pets," she pointed to Kha'zix, who snarled angrily at her, "Shut up. Here is what's gonna happen. You are going to come with us, and Annie will be released."

Akali stood there, contemplating her options. Annie had become like a younger sister to her, but she had a war to fight.

Katarina could see the inner debate going on within Akali, "If you need help deciding, maybe this'll help. I commanded, what was his name back in the League of Legends days? Oh yes, the Headsman's Pride. Urgot has been ordered to kill her if I dont return before the end of the day. A small incentive."

Akali furrowed her brow, what would Zed have done in this situation. She racked her brain, wishing her teacher was still there to help her in this situation. Perhaps a tactical surrender would be required, as an idea formed in her head. She couldn't let Annie be killed. She frowned at Katarina and threw her kamas to the ground in front of her.

Katarina smiled, which was the last thing she saw before everything went black. "Darius, dont hit her so hard! I want her pretty face to be intact."

Darius laughed,"I think she'll be okay," he said as he smashed his handcuffed hands on the ground, breaking the links and removing them from his hands, "Well, lets get her back."

Katarina nodded, "What should we do with the bug?"

Darius turned to look at Kha'zix, "hm. Well when there's a bug buzzing around your head, what do you normally do?"

As he said this, he walked over and retrieved his axe. Katarina picked up Akali and walked away, the loud thud of an axe echoed behind her, earning a small smile from Katarina, "there will be blood."

_Demacia_

She opened the front of the tent, revealing the blonde haired boy still asleep in the tent, "I'll be back Ezreal."

Lux yawned and adjust the lightweight chest plate, making sure her trusty wand was still at her hip. She nonchalantly headed toward Jarvan III's tent where there was an important meeting she was late for.

As she entered the tent, Jarvan III and jarvan IV looked up, "You're rather nonchalant for someone who is late," Jarvan III snapped.

"My apologies my liege," Lux dropped to one knee, head bowed in respect.

"Your plaything from Piltover distracts you," Jarvan snapped at her, "If you are late again. I will make sure he is punished for your mistakes. You've already failed to capture Annie, on more than one occasion, you're lucky I dont kill you where you stand."

Lux opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak, fear beginning to press on her chest. She m=finally managed to choke out, "y-yes my king."

"With that said," the king looked down at the map in front of him, "You're next mission has been received. You are to infiltrate Pacem's defensive lines and assassinate one of their generals, an individual you probably know well. He goes by the name of Volibear. The general of the eastern forces of Pacem. He is a strong fighter, and I would suggest not getting close to him, he will tear you to shreds. Hence why we are choosing you to assassinate him."

With that Jarvan III stood up, "I am headed back to Demacia my son. Be sure that this one doesn't fail you. I will take necessary actions if she does."

After he left, Jarvan IV shrugged, "it's out of my hands. I didn't even inform him of your previous failures. I dont know how he found out. Well, try to not fail this one, I dont know how much more I can protect you."

Lux nodded her head silently and quickly left the tent, her full briefing would be received by way of mail in the next few hours. Until that time she had to get ready so she wouldn't fail Jarvan again. She walked back in the tent and was greeted by a naked Ezreal.

"Oh!" he exclaimed covering himself before he realized i was Lux. After he realized he smiled, "See anything you like, speak up."

Lux smiled, "There are a few things."

Ezreal grabbed Lux's shoulder implanting a kiss on her. Lux closed her eyes, enjoying the moment before pulling away, "Get dressed, we have a really important mission. I have to assassinate one of the leaders of Pacem."

Ezreal's eyebrow raised, "Oh really? Seems like a bit of a challenge, what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is I can't fail this mission and I need to accomplish it as quickly as possible."

Ezreal nodded, "But whay are you using such an underhanded trick like this?"

"I don't know," Lux stated, "But whatever the reason, I'm sure Jarvan III has a plan we don't know about, and I fear for Pacem because of ruthless victory we will surely attain."

Ezreal nodded his head, contemplating what Jarvan III

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp,Jarvan IV and Garen were sparring. Jarvan blocked a punch from garen, responding with a kick to the chest,which was easily batted away by Garen.

"Garen,"Jarvan stated, duckinganother wild swing from Garen and sending one of his own.

Garen grunted as it hit him in the stomach. After recovering he responded, "Yes Jarvan?"

Jarvan parried another attack from Garen, "I'm worried about Lux. This mission she was given, I sense is meant to be her death. The completion of this mission seems very unlikely."

Garen stepped back to avoid a swing from Jarvan, "Hm. Perhaps, I believe that your father has a plan for the Crownguards, myself included. Perhaps Luxanna has not proved her worth to him."

Jarvan tensed his body as Garen's fist connected with his stomach, "I need you to protect her Garen. Not only as her sister, but as my friend. I fear there may be another betrayal, and this one much larger than our mistake four years ago."

Garen looked at Jarvan for a moment, "You mean the League incident?"

"Yes. I fear we have lost our path. We have become that what we have been fighting, don't you see it! Every day I watch it happen. More and more do we become like Noxus, and my father seems to ignore how shady our methods have become."

"Blasphemy! Jarvan you cannot mean this! This is damn near treachery."

"Treachery Garen? Surely you see it too. What we've become. What we are doing right now. Think about it Garen, we are attacking a free nation for no reason other than that we fear they will someday be more powerful than us. We are no different from Noxus. But, what difference does it make if we ally ourselves with them? The Freljordian tribes did the same with us so long ago. Look at the state of the world. The very earth beneath our feet weeps."

Garen crossed his arms, the two stopping their sparring match, "I see what you're saying. But what do you propose, a coup?"

Jarvan turne his back to Garen and took a few paces back, "Perhaps. However, if I were to do such a thing...I would need the support of the entire Demacian army."

Garen shook his head and turned his back to Jarvan, "SoI suppose this is why you are speaking with the other Demacian general...This is a precarious position Jarvan. I need time to think about my position on this matter. What happens next could change Runeterra forever. For better or for worse remains to be determined."

With that the two walked away, neither looking back to each other.

_Noxus_

Katarina sheathed the knife and looked at the prisoner, sitting on the ground, her hands tied behind her back, who stared directly back at her, "Akali. Remember when we were younger?"

Akali nodded her head, "Yes. I do."

"Do you ever, I don't know, miss it?"

Akali stared at Katarina for a moment, before nodding her head slightly, "I'm sorry about what happened to Zed."

Akali raised an eyebrow, this behavior was out of character for Katarina, she was expecting to hear a few sexual comments about how her chest had grown.

"I suppose I seem a little out of character," Katarina said, as if she could read Akali's mind, "But truth be told, I've been doubting Noxus's involvement in this war against your people. Darius was sent to capture you so you could be tortured however Swain feels appropriate, so I tagged along, I've kidnapped you for my own purpose. I need you to come with me, however. I need you to meet some people. Especially the woman who will overthrow Swain. I have a feeling you might like her and her position on Noxus's involvement int his this war."

Akali nodded her head, "I am skeptical of your sincerity in this matter, but for old times sake, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I expect to be ambushed, and when that happens I will kill everyone you send my way. But until that happens I will accompany you."

Katarina smiled, "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides, with a face like that, I wouldn't want to scar it up." she added with a wink.

Akali rolled her eyes. Katarina stood and walked over to her. She got down on her knees in front of the sitting down ninja and pulled out a knife. Moving her face until her lips were lightly touching Akali's, Katarina reached behind and cut the rope tying Akali's hands. As she did so, she moved forward a bit more, lightly kissing Akali, who did not return it.

"Still so cold?" Katarina asked, pouting a little.

"I don't make a habit of sleeping with my captors." Akali replied.

"You should, it's helped me escape more than once," Katarina replied, looking up, remembering her last imprisonment.

Within the tent, Darius opened his other eye, "A coup in Noxus. Jericho will hear of this treachery."

As Darius walked out, he found that both Katarina and Akali had ran away. He was enraged. He hurriedly collapsed the tent and rushed to tell Jericho Swain of the plot unfolding beneath his very nose.

A/N: I'm back! I know somebody missed me so I decided to deliver chapter 1 of the sequel to The Betrayal Within the League. Let me know what you guys think! Be sure to leave a review and follow the story seeing as my uploads will be kind of sparatic, especially with my summer classes and stuff, but do not worry I will update as much as possible :D


End file.
